As technology continues to advance, electronic devices continue to become smaller in size, opening new markets for portable electronic devices. These electronic devices typically are adapted to accommodate rechargeable batteries which are either internal to the device or detachable. Many electronic devices are adapted so the detachable battery may be charged while still attached to the electronic device. Such a detachable battery could be charged by applying a source of charging current to the electronic device, which includes circuitry to charge the detachable battery.
However, such a charging arrangement may be detrimental to the electronic device if the detachable battery is removed while the external power supply is attached to the portable electronic device. For example, the electronic device may not be designed to be powered by the external power supply without a detachable battery. Accordingly, when the detachable battery is removed, the electronic device may not operate properly. More importantly, internal circuitry and components may be damaged when the detachable battery is removed. That is, the power supply used to recharge the battery may overpower the internal circuitry or other components if the battery is removed, causing damage to the electronic device.
Also, a battery may not be properly charged if it is attached to the electronic device after a battery had been removed while the power supply is attached. Batteries are typically charged according to predetermined algorithms to ensure efficient and safe charging the battery. Therefore, if a battery is removed during the charging process and a different battery is attached, the attached battery may not be charged properly if the electronic device is in the middle of a charging program for the battery.
Accordingly, there is also a need for a method and apparatus for charging a detachable battery which may be removed during charging.
There is also a need for a method and apparatus for charging a detachable battery without damaging the electronic device.